<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глобус by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374242">Глобус</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Отсоси мне, Харрингтон, — с вызовом сказал Билли и широко расставил ноги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глобус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Аурелиано.</p><p>Во всем прошу винить Дакре и его новую татуировку. https://i.imgur.com/AB2Nca2.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Отсоси мне, Харрингтон, — с вызовом сказал Билли и широко расставил ноги, демонстрируя Стиву свое «хозяйство».</p><p>Член покачнулся в воздухе, влажно блеснула на солнце головка. Харрингтон вздрогнул и, наконец, поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— А? — Лицо его выражало полнейшую растерянность. — Что?</p><p>Вместо ответа Билли скользнул ладонью по животу. Стив, будто загипнотизированный, следил за движением взглядом. Остановившись у самой кромки паховых волос, Билли оглядел его с ног до головы и с удовлетворением отметил расширившиеся зрачки и предательскую выпуклость в паху, которую не могли скрыть даже мешковатые джинсы.</p><p>Он шумно вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, быстро облизал губы. Ну же, красавчик, давай. Не заставляй меня ждать. Но Стив по-прежнему медлил.</p><p>— Отсоси мне, — повторил Билли с нажимом. — Чего тормозишь? Ну!</p><p>Он сжал рукой основание члена и несколько раз провел кулаком по стволу. Глаза Стива забегали.</p><p>— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил он с запинкой.</p><p>Билли криво усмехнулся. Ну конечно. Так он и думал. Ссыкливый ублюдок.</p><p>Склонив голову на бок, он посмотрел на Стива, словно тот был бабочкой, которую он собирался приколоть к альбому булавкой, и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:</p><p>— Что, сдрейфил? — и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Красавчик.</p><p>Стив дернулся, как от пощечины.</p><p>Билли наблюдал за ним с безмятежной улыбкой, пока черная дыра вихрем свивалась на месте сердца в груди. Не было ни обиды, ни боли. Просто стало вдруг скучно — и все.</p><p>«Уйдет или останется? Уйдет или останется?» — думал он отстраненно, на автомате пытаясь просчитать реакцию Харрингтона.</p><p>Ни тот, ни другой вариант его не устраивал. Уйдет — и Билли его потеряет. Останется — тот же итог. Весь смысл был в том, что со Стивом они играли на равных, и в глубине души Билли не желал подавлять его волю. Что толку в сломанной бесхребетной игрушке? Но и не проверить, прогнется тот или нет, он тоже не мог. Просто не знал, как бывает иначе. А теперь отступать уже поздно. Харрингтон или возьмет у него в рот, или может катиться в тартарары. Ему наплевать.</p><p>Тем временем, Стив поменялся в лице. Он побледнел. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, желваки заиграли на скулах. В глазах промелькнуло что-то, что Билли не успел разгадать, и в следующее мгновение Стив шагнул навстречу к нему.</p><p>«Сейчас врежет» — подумал Билли и оскалился, приготовившись к удару. Но вместо этого Стив опустился перед ним на колени.</p><p>Что? Билли чуть не взвыл от досады. Стив должен был ударить его, послать к дьяволу, но не подчиняться вот так. Он почти слышал, как с хрустом ломается его позвоночник. Но не успел Билли справиться с разочарованием, как Харрингтон преподнес ему сюрприз. Снова.</p><p>Он думал, Стив склонится и разом заглотит член. Просто чтобы доказать, что он не трус, что ему не слабо. Но вышло иначе.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил он с любопытством.</p><p>Билли опустил взгляд. Пальцы Стива касались нежной кожи на стыке бедра и паха. Там, где скрывалась от посторонних глаз маленькая тайна Билли. Его первая татуировка.</p><p>Она была простая и незатейливая, будто нарисованная ручкой от скуки. Всего лишь перечеркнутый кружок и ничего более. Он сделал ее в шестнадцать, после очередной выволочки. Нажрался тогда, как черт, приперся в салон, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, зато с твердым намерением наколоть что-нибудь. Что угодно, лишь бы только старому козлу встало поперек горла. Но в итоге храбрости наколоть что-то на видном месте ему в тот день не хватило. Да и денег, чего уж греха таить. Но желание насолить отцу было так велико, что он наскреб-таки двадцать баксов и стал гордым обладателем наколки размером с десятицентовую монету. И хотя папаша так ни разу ее не увидел, Билли чувствовал себя победителем. В его жизни появилось что-то, что отец не мог отнять, и ни ремень, ни угрозы не могли это исправить. И теперь Стив спрашивает, что она для него значит. Да все! Только разве это чем-то поможет?</p><p>— Хотел объехать весь мир, — отрезал он, задиристо выставив подбородок. Но Стив вызов не принял. Все так же задумчиво разглядывая татуировку, он погладил ее подушечками пальцев. Затем спросил:</p><p>— А глобус тебе чем не угодил?</p><p>И не дожидаясь ответа, накрыл татушку губами.</p><p>Всего лишь короткое сухое прикосновение, но Билли содрогнулся, столько в нем оказалось нежности.</p><p>Куда больше, чем он готов был принять, и больше, чем он способен был вынести. В этот миг он как никогда прежде чувствовал себя уязвимым и голым. Совсем беззащитным. Это пугало. Но ради этого стоило жить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>